


First Draft

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No srsly I am warning you guys, Poetry, Ridiculous Love Confessions, So very fluffy and sweet, They are so in love it's actually a bit disgusting to read, this is sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: “Oh!”The vase with the tea roses from Eve for his birthday slipped from Q’s fingers and shattered on the floor, splattering his feet, the coffee table and the sofa with day-old flower water.Q barely noticed.He stared at the piece of paper in his hand and blinked to chase away the tears that began flooding his eyes.





	First Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/gifts).



> written for the Collab Prompt Table and for SolarMorrigan who kindly prompted me with: "Rose petals and broken glass"
> 
> I hope you like this, Jude :)

“Oh!” 

The vase with the tea roses from Eve for his birthday slipped from Q’s fingers and shattered on the floor, splattering his feet, the coffee table and the sofa with day-old flower water.

Q barely noticed.

He stared at the piece of paper in his hand and blinked to chase away the tears that began flooding his eyes.

He’d picked up the vase to refresh the water and noticed the torn bit of paper peeking out from under the sofa. 

It was automatic to bend down and pick it up. He hadn’t even thought about it. Just a bit of old notebook paper; lately James was always scribbling something.

Q had given it no conscious thought when he’d flattened the paper in his fingers a little and glanced over the handwriting.

If he had… if he had…

Q covered his lips with trembling fingers. He shut his eyes and allowed the tears to spill over onto his cheeks.

At that point, it was useless fighting against them, not when, as he looked over James’s words again, he felt his nose start to itch and a sob catch in his throat.

“Q!” James’s voice was a horrified exhale. And even though it was clear he had already seen Q, Q still tried to turn his tear-streaked face away.

It was just… He was just being silly…

“Darling, what happened?!”

And then James was making his way towards him and Q was still standing there with rose petals all around his bare feet and then he remembered the broken glass-

“Don’t!” he sobbed out, raising his hand as if that would help stop James in his tracks.

But it did.

James froze and just stood there, staring at Q, who noticed only after he finished wiping his cheeks on his sleeve.

“Q, darling-” James began in this confused voice and Q’s heart _broke_ a little when he heard it and tears rushed into his eyes again because this wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair and James should never ever look at him like he was afraid of him, not when he-

“The glass- There’s glass on the- you shouldn’t,” he managed to get out haltingly before his throat closed up again.

James’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“I’ll be careful,” he promised, and still did not move, just stared at Q anxiously. “Can I- Can I-?”

And Q couldn’t stand it any longer, and suddenly he realised there was only one clear course of action for him right now, and in that self-same second as he cursed himself for not realising it sooner, he scrambled up on and over the sofa and hurled himself bodily into James’s arms, which closed about him, because of course James caught him, he always caught him, he was-

“Ridiculous,” Q whispered into the crook of James’s neck as he clung to him.

“Impossible,” he named the sweet, bite-able place under James’s jaw.

And then he went on and on, babbling at James that he was “lovely” and “darling” and “his” while kissing and caressing every part of his face he could reach.

And James held him close and after a while his shoulders started shaking with relieved laughter.

Q stopped and cradling James’s face in his hands, he stroked his thumb over the soft skin of the fine wrinkles around his eyes.

“I have no idea what just happened,” James informed him, bemused.

Q kissed him then, because he really wanted to and he could and James was there, so why the hell shouldn’t he?

And James returned the kiss with a scant millisecond of delay, because he always knew when it was really important that he be cooperative and go along with Q’s plan, on _and_ off mission.

That was one of the many things Q loved about him. He planned to inform him of that fact as soon as they stopped kissing.

He did so.

James laughed then, and Q loved how the tips of his ears turned red just a little bit. He told him that as well.

Shaking his head with the best of smiles across his face (Q loved that smile, and yes, it was necessary that James know that, too), James brushed the back of his knuckles over Q’s cheek.

“What’s gotten into you, darling?” he asked, and Q gave a little shrug before he pointed to the piece of paper which had fluttered to the floor under them.

“I found your first draft,” he said and watched James stare at him blankly before recognition kicked in.

His eyes widened comically. Q loved James’s eyes.

“Oh,” James said. The red in his ears deepened. “You found it?”

“I found it,” Q confirmed with a nod, and kissed him again.

The scrap of paper at their feet lay with its blank side up, the scratched over words facing the floor. 

But if it weren’t, and if their cat wasn’t currently asleep in the bedroom and could read, this is what she would have deciphered from James’s terrible handwriting:

[transcript of the picture without the struck-through lines]

WHERE?!!!! WHEN?!!!

1) dinner? – cliché!!! 2)in the office? – FUCK NO 3)after sex? – might not know I’m being serious

Q, I love

More than anyon The wind beneath my

You are the best thing in my life. Do you want to get married?

I think Aggy’s lonely when we’re not at home. Do you want to adopt another cat? Also, marry me?

Shall I compare

Your eyes are green like kind of moss I once saw on a mission in Ukraine

I love your smile Last month in Japan I saw

Q, you are my smile.  
A lightning bolt inside me;  
Singing louder still.

This is useless


End file.
